hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Ian Curtis 1 )
unfinished The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season''' 'was a Major Atlantic hurricane season that produced 12 tropical cyclones, 10 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. The season officially lasted from 14 April, 2028, to November 10, 2028. The season began with Tropical Storm Alex on 23 April, and ended with Tropical Storm Pablo, which dissipated on October 28. The most intense storm was Hurricane Ian, which attained Category 5 strength on the Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale. The most damaging storms of the season were Hurricane Imelda, which caused extensive storm surge in Caribbean, Hurricane Erin, which struck the East Coast, Hurricane Karen, which caused flooding in the Gulf Coast, Hurricane Fernand, which affected many countries, and Hurricane Melissa, which affected Cuba. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/04/2019 till:08/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:04/06/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Bailey (C5)" from:21/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:26/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:05/08/2019 till:22/08/2019 color:C3 text:"Danielle(C3)" from:10/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Earl (TS)" from:12/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Gaston (C1)" from:28/08/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Hermine (C4" barset:break from:31/08/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Ian (C5" from:04/09/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:TS text:"Ten (TS)" from:09/09/2019 till:03/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Julia (C3)" from:15/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:05/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Lisa (C4)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:31/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bailey Hurricane Colin Tropical Depression Four Sucked in by Hurricane Bailey Hurricane Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Depression 10 Sucked in by Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Storm Karl Hurricane Lisa Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This was the same list used in the 2013 season with the exceptions for Imelda, which replaced Ingrid, respectively. The name Imelda was used for the first time this year. Retirement At 42th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names ''Erin, Fernand, Imelda, and Karen ''from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with TBA ''for the 2025 season, respectively. With four names retired, the 2019 season is tied with the 1955, 1995, 2004, and 2017 seasons for the second-highest number of storm names retired after a single Atlantic season, only surpassed by the 2005 season, which had five retired names. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. See also *List of Atlantic hurricane seasons *2019 Pacific hurricane season *2019 Pacific typhoon season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons